


The smallest one

by Colorfulsxies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfulsxies/pseuds/Colorfulsxies
Summary: Karrington, The smallest angel decide heaven was getting too boring. She thinks it's HER turn to go visit LA.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Silver City

It was a normal day up in heaven. Wake up, dress up, Pray, work on being a warrior blah blah blah. I was so bored with heaven. There was no excitement the same thing every day. I always loved to watch over the other children of the Earth. They always had things to do. Then I finally decided. I'm going. I only knew 4 people there Lucifer, Michael, Maze, and Amenideal. They all knew me pretty well. Lucifer and I used to be close until he was cast out of heaven. I spread my white wings and dove down, down, down. I landed softly on the roof of a building. I took a moment to look around. It was beautiful. Just how I imagined it! I climbed off the building and figured I was gonna go to all the stores possible. I went into a coffee shop and ordered a coffee. That was the worst thing I've ever had. Next, I went into a music store. I didn't have much money so I just left. I walked down a little further to find a place called "Lux". I opened the doors to go in but Two bodyguards stepped in my way. I spread my wings widely and pulled them back and forward again. It caused a huge gust of wind making the fly backward. The place was gorgeous but very quiet. I walked inside hearing some footsteps. " what was all that noise?" you heard in a familiar voice. "Luci?" I said in a quiet voice. I was not ready to see him yet. Especially since I almost killed the guards. I dove under a couch and hoped for the best. There he was. The devil himself. "Bloody hell," he said looking at the mess. He stood with his hands in his pockets. He took a few more steps towards the wounded guards. He picked up a small white feather. His face looked confused. He pulled out his phone and called someone. "Hey, brother" Amenideal says over the phone. Lucifer responds, "meet me at Lux asap. one of our siblings may be here". He hangs up. How did they know? I had to get out of there. They were gonna be furious. I slowly crawled out from under the couch and ran for the secret exit in the back. after I was out I sat on the back wall of Lux. After a few minutes, I heard a car pull up. That is probably Amenideal. I snuck back inside. I wanted to hear what they would say. I hid behind the bar and listened. "Hey, brother" Amenadiel says. "what happened here?" "I have no idea but I did find this" Lucifer hands Amenadiel a feather from my wings. "Hm, it is white with a hint of blue." Amenadiel pauses. "Karrington" Lucifer looks at him." Are you sure? She's only 16!" "Well they are feathers from her wings." Amenadiel shrugs. "Where do you think she is? She couldn't have gone far," Lucifer says. "If I were her I would wanna hear what we are saying. So maybe she's still here " Amenadiel replied. It's time for me to go. I crawled towards the back exit. I glanced behind me to see them both staring dead into my eyes. "Karrington Marshall." Lucifer huffs. I push the door all the way open and run as fast as my feet will take me. Lucifer stands at the door eyes red as can be. I screwed up. Big time. Luckily he wasn't chasing me, If he were I would have lost that race. I went to the beach and sat on a huge rock. It was getting pretty dark so I tried my hardest to get comfortable and sleep for the night.


	2. Goctha!

felt the sun stinging my eyes. I open them to the sight of the ocean I groan as I flip myself onto my back facing the sky. I force myself onto my feet and look around making sure I don't see any celestial beings stalking me I walk down the sidewalk noticing a missing photo on a pole it says:

Missing kid!! The name is Karrington Marshall. Age: 16. Last seen: Heaven. Parents name: Lucifer Morningstar Amenideal Canan Parent Note: If you find her bring her to my club Lux. DO NOT MENTION US! She may have some fake wings on her. please help us find her!

I read it in shock and then started laughing. I got a lot of looks from people as I was dying of laughter. "Are you Karrington?" I heard someone say. I turn around. She was blonde with blue eyes. "Who are you?" I ask. "I'm Chloe a good friend of Luc-" she cuts off oh shoot I say in my head. I take two steps back bumping into someone. I quickly turn around praying it isn't Lucifer. "Hello darling," says a British voice. Soon I'm looking up at Lucifer who is giving me a stern look. I really didn't want to deal with this so I ran the way that no one was blocking. " I'm tired of this! " Lucifer says. He takes off his suit jacket and begins to chase me. There was no way I could outrun him. Apparently, Lucifer got that Chloe girl involved because I ran into her for a second time. Lucifer grabs my arm and drags me to his car. I get in willingly because at that point lucifer would have been his full-blown devil self. "Disappointed darling?" Lucifer chuckles at my upset face. "Are you mad at me?" I ask him. "Am I mad? Oh, I'm furious. I told you to stay in heaven for a reason." he spits out. I roll my eyes at him."Where are we going?" I say. "Back to Lux. You have a lot of explaining to do". Lucifer says not even glancing at me. We pull up at Lux and Lucifer gets out of the car. "Are you coming?" he shouts. I get out of the car and look at the doors to enter. I guess Lucifer is already inside. I look around and notice him at the bar. "Come have a seat, "Lucifer says angrily. I sit on the chair next to him. "Care to tell me why you almost killed my bodyguards? he hissed. "I uh.... they were in my way." I stammered "Not a good excuse but I'll take it." he hummed. "Now why did you want to see me? I can survive my self." I huffed "You don't even have a place to stay and you need some new clothes" he said calmly He was right about that. " Now that I think of it you can stay here with me!" he gushed. " oh no I am not staying here with you," I say crossing my arms. "Oh no I insist" Lucifer exclaimed. I groaned Lucifer runs upstairs. "I'll get your room ready!" Lucifer yells. Then I hear loud laughing. "Hello?" I say cautiously. Mazikeen pokes her head out from around the corner. "You have to live with Lucifer!" she says. I sigh. after Maze calms down she says. " Sorry, Karrington. What are you doing on earth?" she asks. "I was bored of doing the same thing every day." I say. Mazikeen slides me a drink that I slowly work on. "Lucifer runs down the stairs "your rooms ready!" "I'll be there in a minute! I yell. I am really gonna hate this.


	3. Livin with Lucifer

I went up the stairs to the elevator. I was standing in the elevator with Lucifer when he randomly says "Dear, our conversation isn't over." I roll my eyes I wanted this to be over. When the doors opened again I walked out and asked "wheres my room?" " You can go to your room once we finish our conversation. This time, Amenadiel will be joining us" he sighed "You have got to be kidding me!" I snapped. This is already a punishment itself. I plopped down on his couch and crossed my arms. I heard the ding from the elevator knowing it was Amenadieal. "So where is she?" he says. " On the couch, she seems as she doesn't want to talk"Lucifer replied. Well Lucifer got something right. Amenadiel came and sat on the couch in front of me so we were facing each other. "So Karrington. I'm waiting." Amenadiel says. I glare at him." I got bored of doing the same thing every day. So I came down here to have some fun. There I'm done." I spat. Amenadiel gives me a look and then calls Lucifer over. They whisper so I can't understand what they are saying. After about 5 minutes of them, whispering and me sitting there with my arms crossed Lucifer lets out his big devilish grin and stands up." You get to stay with me for a whole month!"Lucifer gushed. "You've got to be kidding me" I whine. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Lucifer says." Amenadiel? Are you ok with this?" I ask. "You did disobey both of us. It's what you get" he gets up and walks toward the elevator. "I'm going out," I say getting up. "Not without big brother Lucifer there!" he says happily. No please no. "I'll be right back!" he says running to his room. Then I run to the elevator and get out of there. Once I'm out I stop by the coffee shop. I see the cutest boy ever. I walk up to him. "Uh hello do I know you?" he says. " you are-" I get cut off. "In trouble!" Lucifer marches inside grabs my arm firmly and drags me outside. " I told you to wait for me!" he growls. In fact, let's go I have somewhere to be." We get into his car and go to the police station. We go inside and he says to me: "I have a case I need to help on" he points to a chair "you will sit down until I'm back. if you try to pull anything else, you're gonna be stuck in the penthouse do you understand?" he threatened. "why are you acting like my dad?" I spit. "Because dad isn't here if it weren't for me you'd be sleeping on a rock!" he sneered "Listen here Lucifer I-" then I'm interrupted by that same Chloe girl from before. "Is everything ok?" she asks. Everything's perfect lucifer says glaring at me. Chloe waves lucifer over to her desk as I sit on the chair doing nothing. The moment he wasn't looking I decided I was done being here. I went for a walk down the streets and just enjoyed Lucifer not being on my tail. Then I heard someone saying "hey! wait up!". I stop and turn around to see the dude from the coffee shop. "hey I'm sorry about last time it got interrupted by my brother." I say "oh you're fine. wanna go to my place?" he says sweetly. I agree and we begin to head to his house. We sit and have some small talk. 5 minutes later I hear a knock. A familiar voice says "LAPD Jason Willams we need to speak to you." 3 seconds later the door kicks in. You are looking right at Lucifer. The only thing you can think of is how screwed you are.


	4. Am I in Trouble

This was bad. So very bad. Lucifer stares at me and then glances at Chloe. I guess she knew he wanted alone time with me so she takes Jason out of the house to question him for whatever reason. As soon as the door shuts, his eyes glow a very dark red. He takes two steps toward me."Look who disobeyed me again." he growls. I try not to make eye contact because if I did all hell would break loose. "I clearly told you to stay in the chair but what do you do? You get out and go hang with a boy!" he says pacing in front of me. "We are going home and you will stay there until you learn your lesson," he said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the house. "Where are you two going?" Chloe says confused. "She's in big trouble. I told her to stay at the precinct but she snuck out" he says glaring at me. Chloe glances at me "Well let me know when you're coming back." she sighed. Lucifer practically shoves me in his car and we speed home. Once we are there, he says " You will stay in my penthouse. You are not allowed to drink, use your wings, do drugs, and most importantly no boys". he spits. I sometimes really wish he was mortal. He has two bodyguards block the elevator then he leaves. "Boring," I say aloud. Then I come up with the best idea ever. Let's have a party. Lucky for me Lucifer left his phone so I make a social media post telling people to come over. I use my wings to lock the bodyguards in Lucifer's closet. 5 minutes later his penthouse is filled with boys and girls and people that were much older than me. I did have plenty of drinks for the night and tried a few new drugs but it takes a lot to get me high. Then I decided I'm really gonna piss him off. I told everyone to stand on the piano and had some high person take a picture. Then I shooed off everyone inside and printed out the picture and left a note it read:

Dear Lucifer, I decided your penthouse was a bit boring so I threw a party. If you're wondering where the guards are check your closet. I did have a few drinks as I can't get drunk. I also tried drugs for the first time. If you wanna know where I am, I'm not telling you so deal with it. Your little sister, Karrington. 

Then I left I don't know where I was gonna go. I went to the beach and thought lucifer was there. "Karrington? Is that you?" the dude said. It wasn't Lucifer, It was Micheal! "Oh uh hey," I said to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh uh, I wanted to visit" I replied. " You should come to stay with me!" Micheal or Lucifer. Micheal. "Ok, sure," I say following him to his car. His house wasn't as big as Lucifers but it'll do for now. He goes to the kitchen and starts cooking. I go to explore the house being happy I finally got away from Lucifer. 

Lucifer pov: I was back at the police station for about 2 more hours when no new case popped up I decided I needed to go have a talk with Karrington again. The elevator doors opened I saw the biggest mess ever. I see a note from Karrington and the picture had 40 people standing on my piano. "That little-" I say quickly running out of the penthouse to drag Karrington back.


	5. Wait you were in on this?

Karringtons Pov: Micheal fixed us dinner and made me a room to sleep in. I curled up and right when I was about to fall asleep I heard Micheal on the phone with someone "Yes, she's here. mhm. Ok, I won't. Bye." That's Lucifer alright. I couldn't sneak out because Micheal was right there. About, 5 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. No one said a word but I just faked sleeping. Lucifer walked into my room and picked me up and left without saying a word to Micheal. It felt weird being carried by Lucifer. He drove us to his penthouse and laid me down on my bed and shut the door. I fell asleep because I was really tired after that party. The next day I rolled over and decided to see if Lucifer were home. I went to open the door but it didn't budge. I tried a few more times. Nothing. Then I noticed a note on the nightstand it read: 

Dear Karrington, I read your note and saw what you did. I have a new case at work so I figured you needed to be punished for your actions. I am the devil that's what I do! If you need food just scream and a guard will give you some. The door is angel proof so please daring don't waste your time. It is locked with great locks so you're pretty stuck inside xoxo Luci 

Now I really wish he was mortal so I could whack him upside the head. I went on a full-on rage. I screamed and cried and tried so hard to get that do to budge. I guess this is what I get but I certainly don't regret anything I did. After that mental breakdown, I went to sleep. Not because it was late but because I was bored. I woke up at 4:00 and I heard someone playing the piano. I banged on that door like my life depended on it. Lucifer stopped playing and came to my door "Yes darling? " he said acting like he didn't know why I was mad. " Let me out of this room or I'll-" I pause thinking on what to say. Lucifer chuckles. "You'll what? Kill me?" he says. "If you were mortal I would have killed you a long time ago" I huff. I hear a few clicks and the door opens and I step out. Next thing I know a bowl of cold water is dumped on my head. Did Lucifer prank me? I stood there in shock as Lucifer is acting like he just saw the funniest thing in his life. "That's what you get!"Lucifer says in between laughs. I charge at him forgetting that he's immortal and 14 years old than me. I try to ram my head into his stomach but he just scoops me up and puts me over one of his shoulders. Then I hear the elevator ding. Lucifer and I pause and notice it Mazikeen. "I heard fighting so I came up here," she says. I flip off Lucifer's shoulder and wave at Maze letting her handle him. I couldn't stop laughing. Maze pulls out a knife to Lucifer's throat. "Wait! as much as I hate lucifer you cant kill him," I yell. Maze lets off him and heads back downstairs. Lucifer glares at me and says "you know what this means Karrington." he says. When and Lucifer and I were both in heaven we were the closest but we also pranked each other a lot." You're a crybaby. Since when can you not handle Maze?" I say Lucifer smirks "I call war." he says while staring at me. Our version of prank wars is much different. Since we are both immortal we cant die so we can do scarier pranks. "Bring it on," I say confidently


	6. The war?

I went back into my room laughing. There was no way Lucifer could win this. We have known each other for years so it's pretty easy. Here's how you win: you have to get the other opponent to near-death situations and if they surrender you win and they owe you big bucks. If Lucifer wins I have to stay with him and do whatever he wants for a week since I don't have the money for it. I then got out a random journal and wrote all my ideas. Later that day I decide its time for my first prank! I asked Mazikeen to help me out. The plan was he comes home slips on oil we put on the floor he hits his head and we take a knife forged in hell that could easily kill him. Then he'll surrender and I get thousands of dollars. I decided to hang out in my room until he returned. I then started to hear small barking noises." a dog," I thought to myself. I creep out of my room and follow the noise. It leads me to under the couch. I peek under to see a sound recorder. I turn around only to see Lucifer standing there. Without saying a word, he uses wings to create a huge gust of wings to throw me at the wall of alcohol. Glass shatters everywhere. I groan at the pain. I'm immortal but can be killed by other angels or the devil. Then I get picked up by some unknown person. I start kicking and throwing my arms around but it's useless. Lucifer takes a few steps towards me in his devil form. Then I see a flying blade. Oh, thank god it's just Mazikeen. She starts swinging her blades around at Lucifer. Lucifer picks up one blade and holds it to my neck. "Is this enough to make you surrender darling?" he says smirking. "f..fine I... I surrender." I stammered. The strange guy drops me."I told you I was going to win" Lucifer says with a devilish grin. I groan as I drag myself to my room. I was so mad at myself I should have fought back. Lucifer comes inside. "Do you think I was too hard on you today?" he says trying to comfort me. "Maybe as I'm only 16 years old," I say groaning into my pillow. He chuckles and sits on the edge of my bed."A deals a deal we will talk later about how you'll hold up your end of the bargain."Lucifer says patting my back. He stands up and leaves. I wasn't even gonna try any funny business with him. You've probably heard of deals with the devil and he's pretty serious when it comes to that. I laid in bed for the rest of the night. Lucifer occasionally coming in and trying to talk to me. I wanted to punch him at certain times. Lucifer randomly yells "Karrington! Let's go! We are going on a walk." I groan because I cannot decline this so I roll out of bed and follow him outside. He tries having a conversation with me even more now, which is as annoying as a gnat flying around you 24/7. I notice all the women practically drooling over him. If they tried to spend a week with Lucifer they would want to jump off a cliff. Lucifer stops inside of an electronic store and buys me a phone. "You will need to use this so I know where you are all the time," he says handing me the phone. I knew who to use a phone pretty well. After 30 more minutes of walking, we stop at a huge building. The sign reads " Whitney High school". "Surprise! " he says happily. You have got to be kidding me.


	7. This is torture

I went back into my room laughing. There was no way Lucifer could win this. We have known each other for years so it's pretty easy. Here's how you win: you have to get the other opponent to near-death situations and if they surrender you win and they owe you big bucks. If Lucifer wins I have to stay with him and do whatever he wants for a week since I don't have the money for it. I then got out a random journal and wrote all my ideas. Later that day I decide its time for my first prank! I asked Mazikeen to help me out. The plan was he comes home slips on oil we put on the floor he hits his head and we take a knife forged in hell that could easily kill him. Then he'll surrender and I get thousands of dollars. I decided to hang out in my room until he returned. I then started to hear small barking noises." a dog," I thought to myself. I creep out of my room and follow the noise. It leads me to under the couch. I peek under to see a sound recorder. I turn around only to see Lucifer standing there. Without saying a word, he uses wings to create a huge gust of wings to throw me at the wall of alcohol. Glass shatters everywhere. I groan at the pain. I'm immortal but can be killed by other angels or the devil. Then I get picked up by some unknown person. I start kicking and throwing my arms around but it's useless. Lucifer takes a few steps towards me in his devil form. Then I see a flying blade. Oh, thank god it's just Mazikeen. She starts swinging her blades around at Lucifer. Lucifer picks up one blade and holds it to my neck. "Is this enough to make you surrender darling?" he says smirking. "f..fine I... I surrender." I stammered. The strange guy drops me."I told you I was going to win" Lucifer says with a devilish grin. I groan as I drag myself to my room. I was so mad at myself I should have fought back. Lucifer comes inside. "Do you think I was too hard on you today?" he says trying to comfort me. "Maybe as I'm only 16 years old," I say groaning into my pillow. He chuckles and sits on the edge of my bed."A deals a deal we will talk later about how you'll hold up your end of the bargain."Lucifer says patting my back. He stands up and leaves. I wasn't even gonna try any funny business with him. You've probably heard of deals with the devil and he's pretty serious when it comes to that. I laid in bed for the rest of the night. Lucifer occasionally coming in and trying to talk to me. I wanted to punch him at certain times. Lucifer randomly yells "Karrington! Let's go! We are going on a walk." I groan because I cannot decline this so I roll out of bed and follow him outside. He tries having a conversation with me even more now, which is as annoying as a gnat flying around you 24/7. I notice all the women practically drooling over him. If they tried to spend a week with Lucifer they would want to jump off a cliff. Lucifer stops inside of an electronic store and buys me a phone. "You will need to use this so I know where you are all the time," he says handing me the phone. I knew who to use a phone pretty well. After 30 more minutes of walking, we stop at a huge building. The sign reads " Whitney High school". "Surprise! " he says happily. You have got to be kidding me.


	8. I like her

Chole was so nice to me. She fixed us some burgers for dinner and let us watch a movie. Her daughter Trixie, was kind too. When it was time for bed they led me to a guest room and said that it was where I'd sleep. I just laid in the bed thinking about Lucifer. I hope he was doing ok. I finally dozed off into a deep sleep. I woke up to hear Lucifer and Chloe talking. I ran down the stairs and noticed Lucifer leaning up against a wall while Chloe cooked breakfast. I ran over to Lucifer and gave him a hug. He never did well with hugs but he wrapped an arm around me and rested a hand on my head. "Lucifer? A..are you ok?" I said looking up at him. He chuckled and said, "Of course darling." I pulled away from him and glanced at Chloe. She slid me a plate on the table sat down across from me. "We need to talk," she said looking at me and Lucifer. Lucifer and I sat down and looked at her confusedly. "So, you guys are related?" she said giving the last plate to Lucifer. I nod. "I knew him since birth. He's my big brother.". Chloe sighed and continued to eat her toast. We pretty much sat in silence. I decide to break the silence. "Are you sleeping with Lucifer?" I say smirking at her. Water shoots out of her nose and onto the table. "Haha, very funny let's go," Lucifer says grabbing my wrist and taking me outside. While I am being taken outside I yell "Bye Chloe!". Lucifer shuts the door and squats down a little. "What possessed you to say that?" he asked pinching the skin between his eyes. "You have a crush on her. Lucifer stop playing games and shoot your shot!" I squeal. He just rolls his eyes and goes to the car. I choose not to follow. I go for a walk to clear my mind. I all of a sudden feel like I'm being followed. Then I feel a sharp pain in my neck. My vision goes blurry and I start stumbling. Then everything goes black.

I wake up in a dark room with junk in it. I grumble and try to stand up. Being related to Lucifer has perks and downsides. I try to stand but I hear something say "I wouldn't do that. You'll just fall over." "Who a..are you" I groan. " You don't need to know that. You aren't in trouble or anything. I just need to lure Lucifer here" the strange voice says. Then a phone is slid under the door. " Call him," the voice says sternly. I quickly dial Lucifer's number and the number begins to ring. "Lucifer Morningstar-" he says over the phone. "Lucifer I need to help me I have been kidnapped. I do not know where I am. Does he say he wants to lure you here? Bring others if you can" I say really fast. "Karrington I-" then the phone turns off. "Times up," the guy says over an intercom. I sit against a wall praying Lucifer comes.


	9. Help me

I realize that I dozed off. I look around noticing nothing changed. "L-Lucifer" I groan. "Your brothers not here," the strange voice says over the intercom. "But when he finds you he will eat you alive" I manage to say. I was still drugged and it was hard to speak or even move. I see the door begin to get beat on. "Help me" I try to yell. The door busts down. Mazikeen? I try to crawl towards the door. Maze snaps her fingers and points towards a wall. "Sit your ass down," she says looking around. I go sit back down. Then every celestial is in the building Lucifer, Amenideal, Micheal, and Maze. Amenideal comes and sits next to me observing me. Amenideal wraps his arm around my limp body. "Where are you! Come on face me like a man!" Lucifer yells his eyes flashing red. "The parties only just began. Why would I let you go so soon?" the voice on the intercom says. The metal door slides back down locking us in the room. Lucifer starts banging on the door but can't seem to get it open. I feel a tear sting my eye. I try to hold it back because I didn't want everyone to see me like this. Then the door starts to lift. Amenideal scoops me up and rushes me to the door. When the door is fully lifted Pierce stands there with 2 of Mazikeens knives. Everyone gasps but Lucifer just chuckles at him. Amenideal puts me behind him and all of a sudden I'm grabbed. I have a strong arm tight around my neck and a knife at my side. "Surrender or he kills her," the strange voice says. I finally start to cry. Lucifer tackles the guy holding me. They fight for some time. Pierce and the others fight. I turn around to see Lucifer with a knife in his side. The guy he was fighting was dead already. "LUCIFER!" I say running over to him. He is just coughing up blood. You can see how hopless he is through his eyes. Then I shut my eyes and cut everything around me out. I pray to dad. "Dad? if you are listening to me...Please save Lucifer. I know you are not fond of him but please let him live." I squeeze my eyes shut then slowly open them. A bright light is spinning in the middle of the room and then everything goes black. When I wake up I'm in my bed at the penthouse. I look around because I was just in the sketchy house. I open the door to my room to see everyone sitting in the living room having a discussion. I put on a robe and go see them. "Were you randomly spawned in your room?" Lucifer says stressed out. "Yes, I did... and it's because," I say before getting cut off. "WHAT DID YOU DO," Lucifer says walking towards me. " I prayed to dad" I squeak out. Lucifer pinches the skin between his eyes. "You did that to save me?" he asks staring softly at me. I nod slowly. "I didn't want you to go back there. Not because of me" I feel tears stinging my eyes again. Lucifer doesn't say anything. He just comes and sits next to me and he lets me cry into his shoulders. "It wasn't your fault darling. I promise I will find who did this to us" Lucifer whispers into my ear. I lean off of him and listen to the adults think of who could have done this. I really wanted to find the bastard who did this.


End file.
